Time with you
by Damned And Fabulous
Summary: The gang goes on a vacation but something unexpected happens that forces Hao and Anna to stay together for days. Who will save them? And more importantly, who will Anna's chose? HxAxY


Time with you

By: Damned and Fabulous

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters.

_A/N: _I know I haven't finished high school life yet, but I just wanna post this story before I forget the plot. And I'm thinking of deleting high school life, I don't know, it just feels suckish I guess.

------------

Chapter I- Understanding

Anna sighed as she wordlessly played with her food. Her steady gaze was settled on the gang, or more known as Yoh's friends. And of course, here she was, once again out of place with no one to talk to. Standing up Anna said in a voice no too loud, nor was it inaudible.

"Yoh, I'm going to bed now."

Yoh Asakura didn't even seem to notice, as he continued chatting and laughing with his friends. Anna sighed, making her way up the stairs. Unknowingly, Hao stared at Anna's slim reatreating form, and back to Yoh and the people he called friends. He knew all too well what his brother was capable off, He was just annoyed at how Yoh was sometimes, let's say illogical? Or perhaps a more understandable term is stupid?

Hao sighed. Yet again, he knew a lot of things. God, he's lived for more that 500 years! Such people would call him insane, but a very small amount of people could truly understand him and read him like an open book. Itako no Kyouyama Anna was one of those few people. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, like honey to bees; he was so very lost in those cold, black eyes the first time they met. And it truly did leave a mark.

Hao smirked, his hand; unconsciously touching his cheek. And where was I? Oh yes, or maybe, it was because the blonde reminded him so much of Asano-ha his late mother, the only person he believed truly loved him. A voice interrupted Hao's ponderings. A voice he knew all too well.

"Hao, what are you still doing here?" Anna's cold, icy voice struck him like lightning, yet he chose to hide it. But she _always_ knew everything.

Hao glanced at the wall clock, 12:00 midnight. He must've lost track of time.

"Well, whatever you're still doing here, you better go to bed now, or you won't be able to wake up early for our flight tomorrow."

Anna stated flatly, before Hao could mutter a thing. A moment of silence met the couple, and for a while there was an air of understanding between the two of them. Something even Anna didn't feel when she was around Yoh.

"Again, you're right Anna. Good night then." Hao nodded respectively at Anna, making his way up to the stairs. Anna shivered. At times, she somehow felt Hao could understand her and see behind the mask. So much so that she let her guard down around Hao at times.

Anna slowly walked over at the kitchen counter and took her mug and filled it with water from the faucet. And for a while, Anna's eyes softened and she almost felt like she wanted to cry out loud. She loved Yoh, didn't she? And wasn't that enough reason to disregard other's thoughts? Yet deep inside she felt a sheathe of doubt enveloped her being. What about Yoh? What are _his_ feelings for her? Or does he even _feel_ something for her?

The same questions played and repeated itself over and over again in her mind like a broken tape recorder. Or a CD, that was scratched and skipped the rest of the song; the answer to her problems.

But what about Hao? What did _she_ feel for him?

Anna closed the faucet shut, as she stared at the glass of water before her. She had come down a while ago to drink it, yet she instead pondered on the same things she wanted desperately to forget.

---------

Hao emotionlessly settled himself in his futon. Yoh doesn't deserve someone as great as Anna. Unlike him, he couldn't appreciate her, care for her, protect her, and more importantly feel for her.

Yes, he admits it. He is in love with Anna. The only girl that could ever make his heart beat faster than usual for nearly a thousand years. And she already belongs to someone else. It hurt him so much to see her, love his twin, and see him ignore her each and everyday of their life. To see her so hurt and depressed.

Amongst all, he was confused as well. Should he claim her as his? After all, he had been waiting for her for all of his lives and here she finally is. But he could never force her to love him, and it broke his heart. Or should he simply let it be, and let her love for Yoh grow but at the same time seeing her hurt herself? He truly didn't know.

Hao sighed as he closed his eyes, hoping to find the answer in his sleep. Besides, he had to sleep early for tomorrow's flight for their 'vacation' as Yoh would call it. Sure he had lived for years, but he had a weakness; _love._

---------

Anna spilled the water and sighed.

_I just need some rest. Everything will work out fine. _

How true she wished those words were.

----------

How was that? I need to know if I should continue this, or I might just disregard this. And as you may have noticed or not, I am showing a sort of different style in writing. And just to clear things up, this is my real writing style, honest! When I wrote High School Life, it was actually out of boredom and the want to just write something. I guess that's why it feels lame to me XD Oh yea, did you notice? I changed my pen name from rbl-punk XD. Please leave me a review, and my sincerest thanks to those who will.

Damned and Fabulous

Top of Form


End file.
